AG029: Ready, Willing, and Sableye
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Corphish’s bad attitude is showing no signs of improving so Ash plans to humble it a bit by putting a good scare into it deep inside an abandoned mine. Later on, Team Rocket discovers an abandoned gold mine and goes in. Can Ash and co. brave this mine in order to be well prepared for his rematch with Brawly? Episode Plot Brock is making sandwiches for everyone and thinks Corphish could help him out. Ash's Corphish starts cutting the salad. However, Corphish mistakes the sandwiches to be salad, so it cuts them too. The heroes has no other choices but to eat the sandwiches, with a spoon. Corphish, however, does not feel bad about it, thinking it helped them. Elsewhere, Team Rocket stops to an abandoned mine. James looks to his map, seeing they are near a gold mine, but it has been dry for years. Jessie and Meowth have their own plans, thinking there is a vein inside that has not been discovered. James is doubtful, but Jessie and Meowth convince him they could give a part of the gold for the boss to give them some promotions. Inside the mine, they spot a trolley and ride it into the dark mine. They soon encounter two glowing eyes, as the being smiles at them. Team Rocket is scared and James stops the trolley, pushing Meowth from the trolley. Fearing for their lives, James goes backwards with Jessie and Wobbuffet, leaving Meowth alone with the ghost. Meowth, being frightened, tries to run away, but stumbles and knocks himself down. The ghost pokes Meowth, but with no effect. Jessie and James are out of the mine, who decide to go back in to save Meowth. When Jessie and James hear the twerps approaching, they run off. Max confirms this is an actual gold mine, but his PokéNav has no info about it. Ash thinks this is a perfect place, as he turns on the lights of the mine. Ash plans on training his courage in the mine, but others have their doubts. Ash whispers the plan how to scare Corphish, so it won't be going away and doing some stuff on its own, without Ash ordering it to. Hearing the plan, May thinks it may actually work. James thinks they should warn them about the ghost, but Jessie thinks this is their advantage to steal Pikachu, for their foes would be scared and distracted. As they ride a trolley, May claims they have to dress up as ghosts, but Max has his doubts. Meanwhile, Meowth wakes up and sees the ghost to be a Sableye. Meowth sees Sableye did not want any harm. Sableye gives Meowth food, but when Meowth bites, he realizes it is a rock, making Sableye laugh. Sableye states it is actually lonely and wants Meowth to keep him company. Sableye states they are in the control room. Meowth spots May and Max in a trolley, so Sableye proposes to scare them. Meowth agrees, thinking how he will get some gold so he can get the promotion before Jessie and James. In the mine, Ash sends Corphish and will test its courage. Corphish does not take Ash seriously, but Ash warns it should reconsider its attitude. They hear some sounds, so Corphish gets scared. May and Max are disguised as ghosts and come to Corphish, making it more and more frightened. Corphish is very terrified, so it attacks the ghost, revealing May and Max to be underneath. Corphish is mad, so it tackles the trolley where Max and May have fallen into, causing May and Max to drift deeper into the tunnels. Corphish moves out, so Ash tries to find it. May and Max have stopped, but two glowing eyes appear before them. They are scared, but Max identifies that to be a Sableye. May and Max are angry, so May sends Torchic to use Ember. Sableye dodges and licks Torchic, confusing the latter, so May calls it back. While Sableye is grinning, Meowth appears as well, pressing a button to capture May and Max. At the entrance, Ash explains to Brock how the test went. Brock sees Corphish is still obnoxious, thinking the plan failed. Ash wonders where May and Max are, so they go inside the mine to find them. Sableye and Meowth spot Ash and Brock and are interested in scaring them. Meowth confirms he's Sableye's friend and would stay to scare more people. Max knows that Meowth is using Sableye to trick it. Max claims they should help Sableye. A trolley is moving, to which Ash thinks it are May and Max inside. However, they find it empty, but Sableye licks Ash's neck, startling Ash. They hear something and the Sableye licks Brock's neck as well, frightening him. Meowth attacks Corphish and disappears, causing Corphish to believe Ash attacked him. Corphish attacks Ash and Pikachu, making everyone confused. Seeing the fighting on the monitor, Max is worried this could escalate. May sends Torchic to free her and Max, but Torchic has not recovered from the previous battle. However, Torchic manages to use Ember, burning the net away. Pikachu attacks Corphish with Thunderbolt, to which Corphish uses Bubble Beam to retaliate. However, Meowth launches a net at Pikachu and Corphish, capturing them. Sableye appears as well, so Brock and Ash wonder why Meowth and Sableye are together. May and Max appear, warning Sableye not to trust Meowth. Sableye is confused, not knowing whom to trust, Meowth or May. Jessie and James arrive, praising Meowth for the work. While Jessie takes the net with Corphish and Pikachu, Meowth betrays Sableye and goes with Team Rocket on the trolley. Ash sends Taillow who pecks Jessie. Jessie throws a bomb, causing themselves to be blown away, while the mine starts to crack. Sableye, however, guides them out of the place. Team Rocket made it out in time, but Meowth has some second thoughts about tricking Sableye. James and Jessie comment this was not their fault, but the heroes arrive on the top of the mine, correcting it was all Team Rocket's fault. Sableye is very angry for being betrayed and its place is destroyed. Sableye cuts the rope, freeing Pikachu and Corphish. Corphish uses Crabhammer and Pikachu with Iron Tail to hit Team Rocket. Sableye uses Night Shade to blast them away. Pikachu and Corphish thank Sableye for rescuing them, so the heroes see Corphish won't be hotheaded all the time. The heroes wave goodbye as Sableye goes away. Debuts Pokémon Sableye Trivia Featured Pokémon: Nosepass Mistakes *Sableye uses Lick in this episode, despite that it cannot use it in the games. *While in trolley, Max's lips weren't moving when he spoke to May. *May's Poké Ball disappears from her hand when she sends out Torchic again to free her and Max from the net. Gallery Corphish cuts the salad AG029 2.jpg Corphish accidentally cuts the sandwiches AG029 3.jpg Ash eats the sandwiches with a spoon AG029 4.jpg A pair of glowing eyes appear AG029 5.jpg The being starts smiling AG029 6.jpg The Pokémon pokes Meowth AG029 7.jpg Ash whispers his plan to his friends AG029 8.jpg Corphish is not amused by his trainer's doomtellings AG029 9.jpg Max and May wear their ghost costume on AG029 10.jpg May and Max scare Corphish AG029 11.jpg Corphish tackles "the ghost" AG029 12.jpg Sableye licks Torchic AG029 13.jpg May and Max are captured in a net AG029 14.jpg Sableye goes to startle Ash AG029 15.jpg Meowth attacks Corphish AG029 16.jpg Corphish attacks Ash and Pikachu AG029 17.jpg Team Rocket takes Pikachu and Corphish away AG029 18.jpg Meowth doubts it was worth to betray Sableye and trap it in the mine AG029 19.jpg Corphish and Pikachu thank Sableye }} Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Yūji Mukōyama Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes